ReBoot: The Ride
ReBoot: The Ride is the first of two ReBoot IMAX ridefilms. It stars Maxine the search engine. Synopsis Pre-show Maxine introduces herself as "the most advanced Net search engine available today" in a commercial-like segment and declares that, using her special features, "your power will become limitless." The view zooms out to Megabyte watching the commercial: "Limitless power... Maxine must be mine!" Herr Doktor reports that their tractor beam is now fully operational. Megabyte declares that he can use the Maxine search engine to infect the entire Net. Herr Doktor inquires about Bob; Megabyte says that he is sure they can keep him and Dot occupied, while opening a vidwindow showing ABCs. Herr Doktor and Bunnyfoot activate the tractor beam at his command. Ridefilm The ride begins in the Net pathways. Maxine loads and welcomes her passengers in preparation for her demonstration, but is inadvertently drawn into the "infected system" of Mainframe by Megabyte's tractor beam. Hack and Slash seize her ship form (her sprite form appears only in a frame of her GUI, when it appears at all). She is freed from their grip by Bob; he and she express mutual recognition. He tells her to flee, and she makes her escape into the depths of G-Prime, passengers still in tow. They move stealthily and evade the searching ABCs for a while before being located, pursued, fired upon, and surrounded. Bob arrives and rescues them once again, this time by instructing her to fly through Glitch to Baudway, where she is met by Dot, who tells her to follow her. She does so, but Megabyte cuts her off on his motorbike, and then literally cuts her off from her passenger trailer (deactivating her GUI in the process) and abducts her. The passenger trailer falls onto a roof, skids through a rooftop pool party, teeters on the edge, and slides down a sloping side before launching as though off a ski jump. It crashes into an apartment building, down a hall, down some stairs, and through several apartments (featuring cameos by Mouse, AndrAIa, and Mike the TV) and out the other side of the building, nearly catching up with Megabyte and Maxine in the process. An energy cable tethers the trailer to Bob's car, which tows it along in pursuit of Megabyte. During the pursuit, the trailer is splashed into some sort of canal or aqueduct, careens through a mall, and smashes the sign off of Dot's Diner. Maxine is freed when the trailer collides with the Megabike, destroying it. Bob reattaches Maxine to her trailer (reactivating her GUI). Megabyte leaps at her as she launches, then climbs on top of her, but she shakes him off before exiting the system through a portal to the Net pathways. She tells her passengers she hopes they enjoyed the demonstration, and shuts down. Timing While this ridefilm may not technically be canon, it is referenced in canon, and most of it (see Glitches) can be reconciled with canon, provided the events of the ridefilm are presumed to take place between Gigabyte and Trust No One: * Both Mouse and AndrAIa can be briefly seen diving out of the way of the trailer when it crashes through the apartment building; AndrAIa isn't present in Mainframe until the end of her introductory episode, and Mouse isn't known to be back in Mainframe until Gigabyte, although she could theoretically have been lurking around sooner. However, speaking of Gigabyte... * There is a statue of him, posed as though engaged in combat, which must have been built after that adventure. * It cannot take place after Season 2: Bob is present in Mainframe, both he and Megabyte are undegraded, and AndrAIa is still a child. * There is no opportunity for it to take place between Trust No One and Web World Wars. It is worth noting that Dot wears her commander's outfit in this ridefilm, which was not introduced in canon until Season 3. However, she is not shown acquiring it in canon, only changing into it. Presumably she already owned it by that point, so it is entirely possible for her to be wearing it here, although it is never explained why. Glitches Two points in the ridefilm are impossible in the show proper: * Maxine and passengers fly through Glitch to a different sector, functionally treating Glitch as a portal. * We, the passengers, are Users! (This is debatable, however, as the ridefilm never actually states us to be Users. It is possible that, in context, we are meant to be sprites traveling the Net. It never states that either, though.) Computer References * In addition to the usual spheres, cubes, and tall boxes in the Net pathways, there are several teapots and desk lamps. (see Primitives) Cultural References * Maxine herself is named after IMAX. * "We are Maxine, and we know exactly where you want to go" is a reference to Microsoft's advertising slogan "Where do you want to go today?" Her query of "Where shall we go today?" may be another. * "Follow me if you want to live" is a paraphrase of "Come with me if you want to live," a catchphrase from the Terminator franchise. Trivia * The fact that Megabyte abducts Maxine's ship form while declaring such things as "Maxine will be mine!", and Maxine's own statement of "we are Maxine," strongly imply what is eventually stated outright in canon in reference to Ray Tracer: that sprite and vehicle are one and the same. * The address bar of Maxine's GUI starts with the URL http://www.imax.com; when the tractor beam begins to draw her into Mainframe, it changes to http://www.mainframe.bc.ca, which was, of course, Mainframe Entertainment's homepage. * Although this ridefilm features pre-Web Bob, he is voiced by Ian James Corlett. Gallery Videos File:ReBoot The Ride preshow File:ReBoot The Ride ridefilm File:ReBoot The Ride press kit - featurette File:ReBoot The Ride press kit - selected soundbites & B-roll selects Posters and Print ReBoot The Ride poster.jpg ReBoot The Ride poster 2.jpg Category:Ridefilms Category:Non-Canon